Kiss the Girl
by TheChildUrParentsWarnedUAbout
Summary: Based of off the Little Mermaid kiss the girl  original  Rayn tell Cheye  from ILoveLoganHenderson469 story Erasing the Name on you heart  she's never kissed Kendall, and Cheye is on a mission to change that along with the help from the rest of BTR! :D
1. Ch1 The Little Mermaid

My sister is TheMonsterThatLivesUnderUrBed, and she wrote this, but I help so it's like a joint effort. Also her OC stories should be up this weeked (at least group circle)

Disclameir~ I don't own this story, and Monster nor I own BTR, but she owns Rayn! :)

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Save her Derek!" Rayn gasped her eyes wide, and her hands covering her mouth.

Cheye snorted from keeping her laughter in, sometimes Rayn attitude towards movies surprise even her.

"AH! No!" Rayn screamed diving behinde Cheye just as Ursla the Sea Witch began to grow. "Kill her!"

By now Cheye couldn't contain her laughter at her friend actions. This was the first time for Rayn to watch Disney's version of The Little Mermaid, and to say she was into it would be an understatement.

"I can't look!" Rayn whimpered covering her face, but still peeking around from her spot from behind Cheye.

"Rae-rae calm down." Cheye chuckled.

"How can I? She's going to die!"

Before Cheye could reassure Rayn that nothing would happen the door to 2J busted open. "It's okay Rayn I'm here!" Kendall bellowed holding a hockey stick above his head as if to whack someone. He glanced around the room in confusion only seeing Cheye on the couch, with Rayn peeking out from around her, and The Little Mermaid was almost over.

"Me too Cheye!" Logan shouted pushing Kendall out of the door way, only to glance around just like Kendall in confusion.

"I swear I heard them screaming." Logan muttered looking at Kendall for conformation who nodded in return.

"Well that was Rayn, and it was she was freaking out about the movie." Cheye laughed at her boyfriend and her cousin.

"Oh. . ." Logan laughed nervously.

"Psh we knew that." Kendall laughed nervously as well.

"We were just testing you." Logan chuckled before sharing an awkward look with Kendall and walking back out of the room.

"Logan is so cute when he get over protective." Cheye smiled looking over at Rayn who was slightly frowning. "You okay Rae?"

"Yeah, just peachy. Nothing wrong here." Rayne mumbled looking away

"What's wrong?"

"Well it's just that. . ." Rayn trailed off clearly not sure how to go about saying whatever it was she was going to say.

"Go on."

"Well any time Kendall and I try to kiss someone ALWAYS interrupters us!" Rayn pouted slouching down in the couch, making Cheye to bust out laughing.

"So let me get this straight you and Kendall have never kissed?" Cheye chuckled. "Youv'e only been dating like what, six weeks?"

"Seven." Rayb corrected. "But that's besides the point. It just gets me mad that anytime we're just about to kiss someone always has to walk in or interrupt us! It's just not fair!" Rayn cried jumping up and pacing around. "And then your mom always has to watch us like a hawk when she's around. No offense to you or anything."

"None taken."

"And if she's not around then she has Katie and Tyler watch us! Have you ever been tackled by him? That kid really should join football!" Rayn cried throwing her hands up as she continues to pace and rant.

"He tackled you?" Cheye's eyes bulged out of her head.

"YES! And I'll definitely feel it tomorrow." Rayn whined sitting back down.

"Tomorrow? This happened today?"

"Sadly yes." Rayn sighed standing up and stretching. "I got to go. I'll text ya later though hun." Rayn smiled waving before walking out the door.

Cheye sat deep in thought for a moment pondering what her friend just told her, before a smile crept onto her face.

* * *

So there's the first chapter! :D I like the begging the end is a little effie, but hey it all makes sense once you read the next couple of chapters :D Please review, and no flames.


	2. Ch2 James idea

**Well here's chapter 2! :D I was going to post it sooner, but my computer is weird and lost the file! Ugh. . .I had to retype this, but I like this version better! :D**

**Disclaimerr~I don't own BTR :(**

* * *

"Why are we here again?" Carlos asked cocking his head to the side.

"Does it have anything to do with Tyler tackling Rayn today?" James asked smiling at the memory.

'Kendall started leaning towards Rayn, she stood on her tippy toes slowly stretching up to kiss him her lips slightly puckered up.

All of a sudden a flash of red flew by making a wind fly by (of course James scream because his hair messed up) and jumped on Rayn slamming her onto the concrete before rolling into the pool.'

"Oh so she was telling the truth." Cheye smiled.

"Yeah, so again why are we here?" Carlos asked again.

"Because we're going to get Kendall and Rayn to have the PERFECT first kiss in the history of first kisses!" Cheye beamed standing on her tippy toes and stretching her arms up.

"They haven't kissed?" James asked skeptically with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah I know hard to believe, but it's true. Now it's up to us to help them!" Cheye sighed dreamily.

"Girls and first kisses." James shook his head "I'll never understand."

"It's important, now let's get back on track! Any ideas?" Cheye asked pulling out a notebook and pen.

"One word" Carlos smiled leaning forward, and his friends followed suite, "ROCK CLIMBING!" he screamed jumping onto the table and dancing wildly.

"Rock climbing is two words." Logan chuckled for the first time coming into the conversation and pulling his rumbustious friend down. "Cheye are you sure you should meddle. I mean they'll kiss when it's meant to be."

"Psh. Whatever don't listen to him." James broke in flipping his hair. "We need a PARTY!"

"No rock climbing!" Carlos pouted.

"Party!"

"Rock climbing!"

"Party!"

"Rock climbing!"

"PARTY!"

"ROCK CLIMBING!"

"Boys calm down!" Cheye shouted over the two bickering. "Well go with James idea first, because I don't really trust Rayn in to be suspended in the air for to long." Cheye mumbled remembering how every time Rayn tried to climb the rope in PE back home she would fall.

"YES!" James cheered jumping up and down.

* * *

Three hours later~

Cheye smiled to herself as she glanced around 2I (Rayn's room). She along with James, Logan, Carlos, Stephanie, and Guitar Dude had change the drab room into a awesome club atmosphere.

"I think we did a good job." Logan whispered into her ear coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"We did didn't we." Cheye smiled leaning into him. "I guess James idea is going to work after all."

"Yeah we just need to wait for all of the guest to arr-" before Logan could finish a mob of Palm Woods kids stamped into the room getting their party on.

"Okay now for the two guest of honor." Cheye chuckled as Logan help her up.

"Hey guys!. . .Uh why do you have foot steps all over you, and have crazed hair?" Rayn giggled as she pop out of nowhere.

"We were just ran over!" Logan squeaked rubbing a footprint off of his face.

"Okay then. Why was-" Rayn began.

"HEY! Look there's Kendall!" Cheye interrupted pushing Rayn into Kendall's chest. "NOW DANCE!" she commanded in a very Mr. X fashion.

Cheye smiled as she watched her best friend and cousin start to dance to the beat of Lady Gaga Bad Romance.

"We have to get them under the strobe lights!" James hissed as he pushed his way to them from between the mass of dancing bodies.

"Why? I think there just fine there." Logan turned to look for his two friends that seemed to have disappeared.

"Because there's an awesome surprise I rig!" he giggled happily.

"Fine, but how are we go-"

Before Logan could finish Cheye raised her finger to his mouth, successfully shushing him. "I've got this covered. CARLOS!"

"Yes?" he asked randomly popping up.

"Remote, please." she ordered nicely for a change. Handing her the stereo remote Carlos looked at her quizzically. "I got this, chill." she smiled pressing a random button changing the song to Just Dance by Lady Gaga. Smiling to herself she made her way through the crowd to her two friends, as she dragged Logan with her. "Just dance!" she whispered shouted into his ear and began to bop around to the music.

Cheye smiled as she started pushing Logan towards Kendall and Rayn forcing them to back away. "Cheye stop!" Rayn hissed trying to stop Cheye random dancing that was a bit to close for comfort.

"Okay." Cheye smiled sweetly after she got them under the strobe lights, then grab Logan and dragged him away again. "James the egg is under the hen!" she shouted towards James.

"Uh. . ." him and Carlos both gave her a 'what the heck are you talking about?' look.

"They're under the strobe lights!" Logan answered.

"Ohhhhh." dawning on realization James wiped out a tiny remote with only one big red button. "The Match Maker secret mission secret GO!" James beamed smashing the button.

A large tremor rolled thought the Palm Woods and the crowd fell silent the only sound was Ke$ha Take it off.

"James?" Cheye and Logan asked looking at him, but they got their answer as a loud popping noise erupted and the strobe lights busted open and a cloud of orange drifted onto everyone under what use to be the strobe lights mainly Kendall and Rayn.

Everyone gasped at the horror that had unfold, and stared wide eyed at the kids that were slowly being reveled by the cloud.

"JAMES!" Rayn's shrill shriek erupted breaking the silence of the room, that now was bursting into laughter at the new 'Ompa Lompas' of the Palm Woods.

"Run, just run." Cheye gulped as her and the three boys turned tail and fled from the room with Rayn and Kendall hot on their trails.

* * *

After an hour of Scooby Doo scenes Rayn had finally caught James. Taking a running start Rayn lept up onto James back. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Rayn growled messing up his hair, to his dismay.

"AH!" James girly scream could be heard six floors up. "Get off of me you crazed Ompa Lompa!"

James, don't anger her more!" Cheye warned.

"Don't worry guys I got this." Kendall sighed walking over and pushing James and Rayn into the pool, before jumping in himself.

"Hey look at that you don't have to take a shower tonight." Carlos tried to lighten the mood of a now orange free Rayn who just glared at him.

"I'm going to my room!" Rayn growled getting out ignoring the hands that Cheye extended and stormed off towards her room.

"Come on James." Kendall sighed. "I'll go with you to apologize, that way she doesn't kill you."

* * *

"Don't worry it could of been worse." Logan smiled trying to make Cheye feel better as he pulled into his lap.

"Do you feel bad too?" Cheye asked Logan leaning more into him.

"Yeah kind of. I'm sure it'll be okay though."

"I guess your right." Cheye smiled resting her head on Logan's chest, but jump up when the door slammed open. James walked in with messed up hair, clothes, and one shoe.

"What happened to you?" Logan asked wide eyed.

"Rayn." he hissed anger in his eyes. "She attacked me!"

"What why? I thought Kendall would protect you!" Cheye tried her best to not laugh.

"Well. . .you see she was fine. . .at first."

"What happened?" Logan asked.

"Well. . .Bitters might of just given her three strikes." James chuckled nervously.

"WHAT?" Cheye and Logan's eyes bulged out of there heads.

"One for the party, one for the tremor that seemed to have shaken the whole Palm Woods, and another because of painting her apartment. . .orange." James laughed nervously.

"Oh great."

"No, it's okay now." Kendall sighed walking in better shape then James. "She managed to talk her way out of it." Kendall began to walk towards his room, but turned on his heels to look at everyone. "And by the way if Bitters ask there was an earthquake thought LA."

* * *

**Well there's chapter 2! ^-^ I hope you liked it I had fun typing it! :D**


	3. Ch3 Rock climbing and Acrophobia

**Chapter3! :D Thanks for the review! :D**

**Disclameir~I don't own anything! :D**

"Well yesterday was an epic fail on James part." Cheye sighed sitting down at the table to eat her Fruit Loops.

"Hey! It was going fine till Rayn went crazy." James mumbled.

"James, only you want to be orange." Logan smiled.

"It's TANGERINE!" James whinnied.

"Whatever, because of you Rayn is kind of sort of mad at me now." Cheye grimaced through a mouthful of of Fruit Loops.

"Well it's my fault Rayn doesn't understand that tangerine is the new tan." James mumbled.

"More like she doesn't want to try out for a Ompa Lompa role at the theatre down the street." Logan chuckled pulling out a flyer of audition times for Charlie and the Chocolate factory.

"Exactly!" Cheye smiled patting her boyfriend's hand, before turning to Carlos. "Okay Carlos today is your turn to help me make the perfect kiss!"

"Right!" Carlos saluted pulling out poster boards. "Now as you see what we have here is a giant rock climbing wall in the athletic store!"

"Uh. . .Carlos that's a picture of Baby Logan." Cheye smiled as she noticed the duckling picture.

"Oh!. . .he he he. . .my bad." he blushed mumbling something along the lines of how his current girlfriend adored the little duck. "Okay now here we go." he smiled getting his cards in order. "This is a picture of the rock climbing wall in the athletic store! And just imagine it! Rayn and Kendall having a romantic day in the sports section! When Rayn sees the rock climbing wall and begs Kendall to go with her. Oh please Kendall!'" Carlos does his best girly voice (not very well) and claps his hands together giving the puppy dog eyes. "And then Kendall would be 'Fine anything for you my little munchkin bunchkin umpkin.'" Carlos then proceeded to do his Kendall impression (still not a very good impression, but better than his Rayn impression).

"Okay one, Kendall doesn't cal Rayn his munchkin bunchkin umpkin." Cheye stated after her fit of giggles. "And two I don't think a athletic store is romantic."

"Shush! And let me finish!" Carlos whinnied stomping his foot. Cheye frowned, but quickly smiled when Logan grabbed her hand and flashed her his adorable crocked grin. "Now as I was saying, then they start to climb on the wall, but we'll rig it to where Rayn's climbing harness will mess up! And Kendall will have to save her! He'll be so worried that she almost died he'll kiss her !" Carlos smiled seeming to be satisfied with his idea.

"Doesn't that seem dangoures?" Logan asked cocking to his head to the side.

"No! They have little padding so if she does fall she'll live! Duh!" Carlos slapped his helmet.

"Carlos!" Cheye gasped. "I can't believe you'll even think about hurting Rayn!"

"Fine we'll rig Kendall's harness." Carlos sighed.

"That's better." Cheye smiled leaning into Logan as he threw his arm over her shoulder.

"I still don't like this." Logan mumbled.

"I think Carlos idea won't work." James smiled finally adding input still looking at himself in his little mirror.

"Your just mad, because your idea didn't work!" Carlos smiled running out of the room.

* * *

Later that day~

"Cheye where are we going?" Rayn asked as she was forced into the BTR mobile between Kendall and Guitar Dude.

"TO THE MALL!" Cheye beamed from her spot in the passenger seat.

"Why?" Kendall asked throwing his arm over Rayn's shoulder letting her rest her head on his shoulder.

"Because. . . ." Cheye looked over at Logan for help.

"Carlos wants to buy a new helmet, and James need help picking out new hair care products." Logan added stuttering a bit being a bad liar.

"Then why is Guitar Dude coming?" Rayn asked.

"Because Dude!" Guitar Dude smiled turning to her, making her squeak as his guitar barley missed smacking her in the head. Thankfully Kendall pulled her back towards him more. "I'm doing a street performance! I gotta save money for my new van." he sighed shaking his head. "She was so young! So young!" he sniffled putting his head in his hands.

"It's okay. It's okay." Rayn sighed pulling him in a hug to help the mourning for his lost van.

Cheye and Logan shared a look, that only Kendall caught.

* * *

At the mall~

"Well go and help James, you two go find Carlos." Cheye smiled dragging Logan towards the nearest Ulta (1). She quickly turned around and shouted over the crowd to her two friends "Make sure he doesn't kill himself!"

"So. . .do you honestly think this is going to work?" Logan asked.

". . .Well I'm a bit doubtful, but we might be able to pull it off." Logan smiled encouragingly as they circled back to the rock climbing wall.

"I want that one!" Carlos beamed while pointing towards a helemt on top of the rock climbing wall.

"WHAT?" Rayn squeaked dragging her eyes up slowly over the giant fake rock formation.

* * *

"Oh great!" Cheye exclaimed slapping her forehead, from her spot behind a show tent with James and Logan.

"What?" Logan asked concerned.

"I forgot Rayn has a fear of heights!"

"She has acrophobia?" Logan asked.

"Huh?" James and Cheye cocked their heads to the side in confusion.

"Fear of heights." Logan sighed realizing that he was being a smarty pants again.

"Oh, yeah." Cheye sighed.

"Wouldn't that have been something you should of mention?" James asked.

Cheye looked at him for a moment before slapping him in the back of the head.

* * *

"Are you scared of heights?" Kendall asked amused at her wide eyed expression.

"PSH! No! Of course not silly goose. . .hehehe." she laughed nervously looking up the wall, but looked up confused. "Did you just hear James girly 'I just got slapped by Cheye again' scream?"

"Uh. . .No! You should go get it." Carlos smiled referring to the helmet, and handing a harness towards Rayn. Kendall still a bit suspicious from Cheye and Logan earlier share look, took it from her and smiled as he put it on. Rayn laughed at her boyfriend's antics as she grabbed another harness that unknown to her was rig.

"Uhm. . .Carlos is this really necessary? I mean I'm sure they have more in stock over at the helmet rack." Rayn began to turn towards the helmet rack direction. "I'll just go and check."

"NO!" Carlos picked her up, and took her towars the wall. He placed one foot on a red colored rock, then he put her hand on a yellow one. "Just go, look Kendall's beating you!"

"Nah nah na na nah!" Kendall stuck out his tongue out at her and waged his butt in victory. "I'm already half way there Rayn! I'm gonna win!"

"No way!" Rayn scowled as she started to climb forgetting about her perverse fear till she almost reached Kendall.

* * *

"Uh oh." Cheye gulped when she notice Rayn look down, and then tense up.

"This might be bad." James whispered.

"Uh huh." Logan agreed.

* * *

"K-Kendall." Rayn called as she tightened her grip onto the wall.

"Yeah?" he called down as he looked down at her, becoming worried at the scared look on her face.

"I-I-I think I'm s-stuck." she whimpered tears forming in her eyes.

"Okay hang on I'm coming." he smiled while climbing down towards her. "Oh great." he frowned looking at how his rope tied around his wrist pinning it to a rock.

"W-what?" Rayn called up.

"I'm stuck. Do you think you can help me?" he asked hoping that she'll start moving again, remembering that she forgot about her fear when she was moving.

"I'll try!"

* * *

"Look she's moving again!" James smiled as he noticed Rayn tentatively start to climb towards Kendall.

"Did Carlos give her the rig harness?" Logan asked his eyes on the top of the wall.

"No he said he was giving it to. . ." Cheye trailed off as she remembered Kendall taking Rayn's harness, and Rayn grabbing the one for Kendall. "Oh great. . ."

"This is going to be very bad." James whispered with Logan and Cheye smiling.

* * *

"I'm almost there." Rayn smiled as she moved up another level, her foot landed wobbly as she placed it on a purple rock. Her foot slide out of place throwing her off balance on both of her feet, luckily she had a good hold on the green and orange rocks that were occupied with her hands. "EEEPP! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! KENDALL!" she screamed freaking out.

"Hang on!" Kendall urged trying to ungtagle himself from his rope.

"RAYN DON'T LET GO!" Cheye screamed running over.

"That's kind of stupid to say, I mean do you really think she'll just let go?" James snorted earning another slap to his head.

"I'll try!" Rayn gulped trying to find another purge with her feet.

Kendall finally untangled started to climb down. He almost reached her when a ripping sound came from her harness. Kendall started to climb down even faster than before, but unfortunately Rayn lost her grip and fell.

A scream was barley able to rip through her throat as she fell, Cheye turned away pressing her face into Logan's chest scared to see her best friend hit the ground.

Luckily James had enough sense to catch her before she hit the ground. Rayn looked up at James for a moment confused at first before bursting into tears at what just happened.

Kendall scaled the rest of the way down and ran towards her and James. Taking her from James and trying to calm her down, as Cheye gave Carlos a death glare.

**Well there's chapter 3! :D I'm sorry to make Carlos seem bad in this one :( please forgive me. It just seems like he would be the one to come up with the rock climbing idea. (1) Ulta was the only hair store I could think of! :D Please review! :D**


	4. Casey can be very very VERY scary

**Here's another chapter peeps! XD Thanks for the reviews. Also fantasamigoricalproductions OC Casey, from ILoveLoganHenderson469 story will make her first appearance in here! :D**

**Discalmeir~ I own nothing!**

* * *

**The day after the rocking climbing accadent~**

"Ugh! This week has been horribly." Rayn sighed leaning back in her chair.

"I'm sorry, we tried." Cheye sighed taking a sip form her hot chocolate.

"You tried?" Rayn asked rasing a delicate eyebrow

". . .Well. . .you see I might of been trying to help you and Kendall have the worlds best first kiss ever. . .and let's just say. . .it's James and Carlos fault!" Cheye laughed nervously, starting to lift herself from her chair in the corner of a Starbucks.

"I was almost kicked out of the Palm Woods, became an ompa lumpa freak, almost died!" Rayn growled standing up, and ran after Cheye. "Get back here, so I can kill you!" Rayn called.

"NO!" Cheye whinnied running into the Palm Woods lobby and nearly knocking Carlos and Casey over.

Carlos had a look of pure terror on his face, while Casey was holding his wrist tightly and looked beyond furious.

"Hey, Rayn." she smiled sweetly at Rayn, who just caught up to Cheye and had jumped on her back.

"Oh, hey Casey. . .You okay?" she asked noticing the change in the gentle girls appearance.

"No not really, but Carlos has something to say." she smiled, but then frowned at Carlos quietness. She looked over and glowered at him, making his eyes widen and a small scared whimper leave his mouth.

"I'm so sorry Rayn!" he cried pulling the girl off of Cheye and hugging her to death. "I didn't think you would be the one to get the messed up harness! It was suppose to be Kendall!" he cried with each word squeezing tighter. Casey frowned and slapped his arm.

"Carlos!" she cried.

"I-I-I mean! It was a stupid idea and I should of never even mention it! And any ideas I ever have will be kept to myself!" he cried terror in his voice. Cheye looked at the tiny blonde girl with fear, she was always quiet and nice, but now she was. . .scary. Rayn would have been scared if it wasn't her body being constricted by a scared Carlos.

"It's okay." Rayn manage to gasp out, and pulled her arm free to pat Carlos back. "I know you meant well, besides it was proabley more of Cheye's fault then anyone."

"Hey!" Cheye pouted.

"You know it's true." Rayn glared, and with that logic Cheye couldn't fight it. "How did you get Carlos to apologize?" Rayn directed towards Casey after Carlos set her on her feet.

"Let's just say I have my ways." she smiled innocently.

Carlos opened his mouth to begin to tell how. . .

* * *

_**Flashback to earlier that day~**_

_"Hey Carlos!" Casey chimed skipping over to her boyfriend, and hugging him._

_"Well. . .it's a long story." he sighed obviously upset._

_"You wanna talk about it?"she asked always the caring person._

_"No. . ." he pouted._

_"Are you still sad you almost killed Rayn?" James asked leaning over the couch in the lobby._

_"WHAT?" Casey asked disbeliving what she just heard, her dark brown eyes practically bulging out of her head._

_"It was an accident!" Carlos quickly added trying to calm down his pettie girlfriend._

_"How did you almost kill her?"_

_"Well you see. . ." Carlos began, but James cut him off._

_"Cheye roped up into helping Kendall and Rayn have the best first kiss ever, and Carlos idea was for them to go rock climbing and Kendall's harness to break and then Rayn would save him, and they kiss! But Kendall took Rayn's harness, so Rayn took Kendall's harness, and it broke she fell I caught her, and basically saved the day! Good thing I was there since bandanna man wasn't!" James smiled pulling out a purple bandanna, and walking out to the pool._

_". . ."_

_"Casey, are you mad?" Carlos asked nervously, he had never seen his girlfriend angry before._

_". . ."_

_"Casey?"_

_"Carlos. . ." she seethed her eyes closed, but her eyebrows were furrowed._

_"Y-y-yes?" he asked scared._

_"YOU ALMOST KILLED SOMEONE!" she growled slapping his arm._

_"Ow!" he whimpered rubbing his arm, that held a red mark. "I'm sorry!"_

_"Don't apologize to me!" she yelled. "Did you even say your sorry?"_

_"Uh. . .well. . .kind of sort of. . .not." he laughed nervously looking around._

_"CARLOS!"_

_SMACK!_

_BAM!_

_CRASH!_

_"AHHH! I'm sorry!" _

_SLAP!_

_BAM!_

_"AHHH! Okay! Okay! I'll apologize!" Carlos whinnied covering his face._

_"Good! Now let's go!" Casey panted out still angry, as she drag Carlos after her to find Rayn._

* * *

**Present time~**

"Psh. Whatever Carlos. Casey would never beat someone up." Rayn laughed.

"Yeah, totally." Cheye agreed.

"I'm serious!" Carlos waved his arms around.

"Right." Cheye and Rayn rolled their eyes sarcastically.

"Again I'm so sorry Rayn." Casey apologized with the 'my boyfriend is a complete idiot, but I still love him' look.

"It's fine really." Rayn sighed. "I'm just never going to a sport store with Carlos again."

"Well I've got to go audtion, I'll catch ya later." she smiled and waved walking off.

"Ugh. . ." Carlos whinnied dropping onto a couch. "Now she's mad at me, because of you!" he pointed towards Rayn.

"ME? You're the one that almost killed me! Besides if it's anyone fault it would be Cheye, because she got you into this." Rayn retorted.

"What? That's so not right! You can't blame me!" Cheye pouted.

"I'm blaming you." Carlos frowned.

Cheye sighed, but soon a thoughtful look crossed her face. "You said that Casey like Baby Logan, right?" she asked.

* * *

**In 2J~**

"So what exactly did my sister want to accomplish yesterday?" Kendall asked looking over at Logan on the commercial to the latest Wilds game.

"She wanted you and Rayn to. . .you know. . ." Logan blushed.

"No, I don't know Logie." Kendall smiled trying to not bust out laughing at how awkward Logan was getting.

"Well. . .you know. . .when two people like each other. . ." Logan rambled.

Kendall raised his eyebrows, and widen his eyes. "She wanted us to do what?" he asked surprising himself that he hadn't busted out laughing yet.

"NO! NOT THAT!" Logan gulped waving his hands in front of himself, and growing even redder. "I meant to like kiss." he squeaked.

At the way Logan squeaked out (sounding very much like a mouse) Kendall busted out laughing, after a couple of minutes he calmed down enough to talk. "So she roped you into a crazy adventure that failed." he stated wiping tears from his eyes.

"Yeah pretty much. It's scary how much she's like you." Logan sighed turning his attention back to the screen.

"You know all of your plans failed horrible." Kendall chuckled on the next commercial.

"Yeah, I know."

"I think I have an idea to fix it." Kendall smiled looking over at Logan.

* * *

**Well that's all for today! :D (there may not be an update tomorrow! I'm going to spend the day with my BFF! ;D and I might end up spending the night. . .so yeah) Anyways I hope you enjoyed this! :D Please review! :D**


End file.
